


Coming Home

by PW14



Series: Avalance 2.0 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PW14/pseuds/PW14
Summary: Takes place after Sara and Ava return home in 4x12. They both help each other in different ways.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the deleted scene that we got, but I cant help but feel Sara had emotions that didn't really get explored. This isn't my best work, I kind of rushed it to get it done. Hope you like it. Thank you

Hand in hand they round the corner walking down the Captain’s corridor. They stop outside of Sara’s door and Sara takes Ava’s other hand in hers, ”So, what do you want to do first? Take a shower, eat..”

With a tired look Ava speaks, “I love the legends and I’m so happy to see them, but honestly, I just want to go home and take a shower with you, in our shower.” Ava maneuvers Sara’s hands to wrap around her body as she slides her hands up Sara’s arms. “I just want to be with you tonight”.

“Oh,” Sara says taken a little back. “Right,” she tries to cover-up her surprise.

“I know-“Ava lowers her head.

No, no. It’s not that,” Sara clarifies. “I wanted to clean the house up before you went home, and I haven’t had the chance yet. You shouldn’t have to see that.”

Ava pulls Sara closer to her, “I love you for wanting to do that for me. But I don’t care about the mess.” Ava cups Sara’s face before confessing, “I’ve missed you and I want to be with just you and I want to be in our home.”

Sara draws Ava into a hug. ”Hey, hey, that’s fine. We will go home right now,” Sara soothes.

Once they arrive home, Sara gently rubs small circles on Ava’s back trying to remind her that she was there. “It’s ok, Sara. It’s just stuff, nothing that I can’t replace.”

Once in the shower, hushed words were hardly spoken. Sara’s hands gently roam all over Ava’s body. Sara’s eyes are trained on the soapy water. Not daring to look Ava in the eyes. So Sara washes Ava’s back, her chest, her stomach and her arms. Her eyes examine her lover’s body as the water rinses every trace of Neron away to where Ava is finally clean. Clean of everything he did to her. 

Ava never takes her eyes off of Sara—watching her lover carefully wash her body. Every brush against her skin was done delicately, lovingly—as if, if Sara pushed too hard, Ava would break. 

Ava pulls Sara closer so she can wrap her arms around her. “I’ve missed you. God I have missed you so much,” Ava breathes above Sara’s shoulder. As the water pours around them, they don’t move. They stay wrapped in each other’s arms. They had been in this shower countless times, but nothing like this. Not this close. Not this vulnerable. Not this sensual. Skin on skin. Nothing protecting them. Bare to each other. 

Ava’s shoulders start to tremble and Sara knows that Ava is falling apart. Everything that she had been through, finally hitting her in full force. “I’ve got you.” Sara lulls. “I’ve got you.” Sara guides Ava down on the ledge, and adjusts Ava to sit on her lap so she can hold her. Hold her like Ava has held her so many times. Nights when she wakes from nightmares. The night her father died. “I’m here,” Sara repeats as Ava cries in her arms. “It’s ok, baby,” Sara whispers. “I love you. I love you so much,” Sara kisses the side of Ava’s head. Ava hugs Sara a little tighter and they stay like that for as long as Ava needs. 

Sara leads Ava to their bed, walking her to her side. Never letting go of her hand, Sara helps Ava get into bed and then gently covers her. “I’m not a 95 year-old woman, Sara,” Ava laughs. 

“I know,” Sara defends walking to her side. “I just want to be as close to you as I can.”

Ava’s eyes follow Sara as she gets into bed and nothing but pure adoration can be seen on her face. 

“You know,” Sara begins as she adjusts herself under the covers. “I can never let you out of my sight ever again.” 

“Really,” Ava questions as she lets Sara wrap her arms around her body.

“Mm-hmm, I would even sew my skin to yours if I could.”

Ava can’t help but to burst out into laughter at the nonsense that is her girlfriend. 

“God, I’ve missed that laugh,” Sara smiles kissing Ava’s forehead. 

After the laughter fades Sara asks, “You feeling ok, baby? Do you need anything?”

“No,” Ava answers softly. “Just you,” Ava kisses Sara’s chest. Sara hums while hugging Ava even closer to her body. 

Silence fills the room as the reunited lovers lay tangled in each other’s arms. “Actually, you know what I would love?” Ava asks looking up at Sara.

Sara leans down and kisses Ava’s lips. Meaning for it to be a chaste kiss, but neither can pull away. Once their lips part Sara smiles, “Anything.”

“Tell me what the Legends got into while I was away,” Ava lays her head back down on Sara’s chest readjusting her body to fit perfectly with her lovers.

Ava lays her head over Sara’s heart and she has no idea how much it just broke—shattered inside of Sara’s chest as Ava spoke. The heartache that feels Sara for not checking in on her. For not demanding Ava talk to her sooner. For actually walking away. She’s always walking away—whether it’s her choice or Ava’s, she is the one who actually does it. But she can’t breakdown—not here in their bed. Not with Ava wrapped around her body. Not after everything that Ava has been through. She might walk away, but she will not be selfish towards Ava.

“Ok. So…” Sara begins with a slight laugh. She tells Ava how Hank took the Waverider and she became Captain of a RV. She tells Ava everything, all the while dreading the whole ‘I yelled at Mona’ part. ”Mick, John and Ray are all arguing and the bug is flying in and out of their-“ Sara is cutoff by the light snoring coming from the blonde laying on her chest. 

Thank God, Sara thought. Because how was she supposed to explain Mona running away without her confessing that she blamed Mona—not herself—for her and Ava’s fight? How was she supposed to explain that she thought it was a good idea for Ava to calm down before they talked it out? How was she supposed to explain that she thought everything was going to be alright because Ava always forgave her?

Tears begin to roll down Sara’s face and she knows that –this—cannot happen. She kisses the top of Ava’s head, breathing in everything that is Ava, and then she gently lays Ava’s body on the bed, covering her up so she doesn’t miss the warmth of Sara’s body. 

Sara rushes to the guestroom’s bathroom and quietly shuts the door behind her. Falling against the bathtub, head in her hands, too ashamed to show her face to the world. Berating herself for the past two weeks. Using Ava’s “Personal time” as an excuse to not go and see her. Because she was too scared, she was too worried; she couldn’t face what could come from the talk. She was more concerned with Ava breaking up with her, then her actually checking in on Ava. Checking to see if she was ok—if she was ok with work. She was selfish. She only though of herself. Just like she is doing right now. She left Ava alone—again—because of her feelings. Because of what Ava went through affects her. 

There’s a knock at the door and Sara’s head shoots up. 

“Sara?”

“Ye-yeah. I’ll be right out,” Sara scrambles to get up, but it’s too late.

“Sara, baby,” concern oozing from Ava. “What’s wrong?” she rushes to Sara’s side.

That is exactly what Sara did not need. Ava caring for her. Ava tending to her. Sara falls back on the tile floor and covers her face sobbing. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Sara repeats.

“Sara, baby, what is wrong,” Ava brushes the hair from either side of Sara’s face. “Please talk to me, baby.” Ava pleads trying to stay calm, but her voice gives her away. 

Sara looks at Ava through her redden eyes, overflowing with tears, “H-how can you be like this?”

Shaking her head confusingly, “Be like what?”

“This,” Sara exclaims gesturing towards Ava. “How can you be so caring, so loving, so…forgiving towards me?”

“How else am I supposed to act seeing my girlfriend this upset?” Ava asks genuinely confused, reaching for one of Sara’s hands while her other hand gently strokes the side of Sara’s face. Looking Sara in the eyes, willing her, “Please, baby, please talk to me.”

“Ava,” Sara sniffs trying to control her voice. “Ava, I walked away from you, again.” She pauses, swallows hard. “I walked away from my feelings because it hurt too badly. I kept a distance from you because I was afraid of what was going to happen with us.” Sara wipes at her face trying to stop the tears from falling. “I used the Bureau’s excuse that you were taking Personal time, to tell myself that you were fine, you just needed some space.”

Ava removes her hand from Sara’s face and straightens her body, listening to Sara’s confessions. “I was too scared to face you, because I was terrified that my—My life wouldn’t have you in it. Everything was about me.” Sara bows her head, shaking it. Ava remains quiet, knowing that Sara still has more to say. Still has things she needs to let out before Ava should respond. Sara takes a deep breath and looks back up at Ava. With hurt and sadness in her eyes, she continues, “I d—didn’t check on the one person who means the most to me, the one person that I love more than anyone I have or will ever meet.” Barely a whisper, “I didn’t check on you.” Sara can’t control it anymore, she lowers her head and her body begins to tremble from sobs. 

Ava immediately wraps Sara in her arms. “Baby you didn’t know. You didn’t know that was going to happen.”

“No,” Sara pulls away. “No,” Sara looks straight into the eyes of Ava and sees hurt. Hurt that Sara is convinced that she caused. “That is no excuse.” Sara licks her lips before continuing. “I thought my life was Hell,” she sniffs. “I—I thought that without you in it, it was Hell. For two weeks I thought this was truly Hell. I—I didn’t know you were actually there.”

Ava sits quietly, staring at the broken woman in front of her. Tears streaming down her own face, chest rising and fallen, trying to steady herself. Steady herself so she can be there for her girlfriend. Steady herself so she can get Sara out of the darkness that is trying its hardest to take over. Steady herself so that she can get rid of this version of Sara—the version that terrifies Ava the most. This Sara is the only one who can break Ava’s heart. This Sara could leave her. 

“Listen to me,” Ava speaks, demandingly but full of love. And on cue, Sara’s head rises and meets her girlfriend’s eyes. “I don’t care about any of that.” Ava pauses to let that sink in Sara’s head. “I told you to leave. I did. You didn’t walk out on me, you listened. And baby,” Ava reaches for Sara’s hands, voice breaking. “I-I’m so glad you did.” She shakes her head, “ I-if you hadn’t listened, he would have got you too. And knowing that you were safe, that you weren’t there with me, is what saved me. It kept me going.”

Sara lungs towards Ava, almost knocking her back, but she doesn’t care. She needs her girlfriend. She needs to feel her. “I love you,” Sara speaks through her tears and repeats it until their lips connect.

Ava pulls away staring into Sara’s icy blue eyes and she smiles when she can see the sadness had disappeared. Ava brushes the hair from either side of Sara’s face and earnestly speaks, “I love you too. Thank you for saving me.” And she leans in and brushes her lips against Sara’s. 

After moments of languidly kisses, and soft murmurs of I love yous, Ava pulls away and stands to her feet, offering a hand to her lover, “Come on, I want to be in your arms and listen to your heartbeat.” 

Sara smiles and submits to her girlfriend’s request.

Laying in the moonlit room, Ava wrapped in Sara’s arms, one of Sara’s hands running through Ava’s hair, Ava tenderly admits, “I love being loved by you.” 

Sara doesn’t open her eyes, but with a smile on her face she adoringly answers, “Good, because I’m never going to stop.” Sara tightens her hold and bends her head to kiss the top of Ava’s head, “Goodnight, baby. I’m so glad you are home.”


End file.
